


Tranquil Heart.

by Nikita96



Category: The Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family Reunions, Fluff, Former WangXian, Hurt/Comfort, Infidelity, Inspired by Fanfiction, Lan Wangji deserves the world, M/M, Past Relationship(s), inspired by another fic, pure indulgence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:21:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24700753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikita96/pseuds/Nikita96
Summary: Inspired byA part of my heart, a part of his heartby Windandthunder.Set after the events of A part of my heart, a part of his heart.Lan Wangji has found a place for himself away from the cultivation world's politics and gossip when Lan Sizhui comes knocking on his door two years later. With him comes a gaggle of Lan disciples and a night-hunt where a chance meeting with a young sect leader forces Lan Wangji to re-evaluate feelings he thought he had resolved.
Relationships: Lán Huàn | Lán Xīchén/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn, Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/OC, Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Original Character(s), Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn
Comments: 45
Kudos: 66





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Windandthunder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windandthunder/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A part of my heart, a part of his heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24370717) by [Windandthunder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windandthunder/pseuds/Windandthunder). 



> Hiiiii!!!
> 
> I know some of you may be thinking, "Um, could you update your other work before starting a new one please?"
> 
> But hear me out, I HAD to get this out before I lost the idea and flow so here we are! I absolutely loved 'A part of my heart, a part of his heart' and was severely inspired, plus, let's be real, we're lacking on LWJ/OC fics and I thought this would be fresh and fun!

**Two years later.**

In a charming village, soothing sounds of a guqin floated out from a quaint cottage nestled in a big yard with flowering plants and towering trees. The notes mingled with the chatter of the villagers and blended in the warmth of the day and the smell of freshly baked bread. Vendors let the melody wash away the drowsiness of the early morning as they set up shop for the day and the animals let it wake them up and then joined in to create a morning song unique to this little village.

The song has been a part of the village’s morning for 18 months now. And with the song had come a beautiful man. He was tall with flowing inky black hair that almost touched the ground, gold eyes that held warmth and intelligence, and skin so pale it could rival snow. If anyone had doubts that celestial beings existed, a single glance at this man would make them a firm believer.

The villagers knew this man was a cultivator. After all, he had come all those months ago to answer their pleas to slay a monster that had significantly brought down the village’s livestock. And slay a monster he had, with not even a drop of blood marring his pale blue robes nor on the peculiar ribbon he wore on his forehead. 

However, they did not know the pain the man carried, nor the heavy titles that his birth and war had bestowed upon him. The man had spent 6 months travelling in the opposite direction of his home. Had ensured that it was a place where the cultivation world’s politics was scarce and news from his birthplace even more so.

He had made a place for himself here. A cottage was freely given in return for the monster he had slain. Coins and necessities in return for tutoring the young or for a simple arrangement of flowers from his luxurious garden. The man still went for night-hunts occasionally and was always welcomed back with fresh bread from the baker, a sweet tea from the tavern/teahouse and vibrant produce from the vendors. 

With this routine, many months passed and the man discovered a lot about himself now that he had set out on his own. 

He was not as averse to colour as he had thought and his wardrobe quickly filled with beautiful and well-made robes of many shades (but devoid of black and red) with matching ribbons. He had a penchant for hair trinkets and his dresser drawers quickly filled with pins and accessories from his travels. He discovered he liked spending time making sure he looked his best; not just for the sake of keeping appearances but because he desired to, he had an aversion to strong flavours but could never say no to sweet tasting treats, he liked composing music for fun (but there was one piece from long ago he never played again), he liked cooking and he liked interacting with people (and try as he might, he still adored and kept rabbits). 

This was his life for the past 18 months and the man held no regrets except that he sometimes dearly missed his uncle and son.

And maybe.

 _Just maybe_.

The universe had decided to listen to his wishes on this particular morning.

Three sharp knocks interrupted the morning’s song and long, elegant fingers reached to still the strings on the guqin.

The man got up and had only managed to open the door halfway when a blur of white and blue flung itself at him with a cry of, _“Father!”_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you for being so patient. I'm sorry it took so long and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I was kinda struggling with the story cause I had a layout but wasn't sure how to stitch it all together so this might seem a bit disjointed but I suddenly got inspired to write and managed to type a chapter out! It's the wordiest chapter I've written and I appreciate you guys taking the time to read it! <3

At first, no one thought much of it, after all, Hanguang-Jun was known for being where chaos was so it was assumed that he had gone for a night hunt by himself. Looking back, maybe they should’ve been suspicious that Wei Wuxian hadn't gone with him. That Wei Wuxian looked out of sorts and grew more miserable than usual day by day. Or maybe they should’ve suspected something when a week had passed with no news or sighting of the Second Jade of Lan and Lan Xichen had come out of seclusion to immediately seek out Wei Wuxian instead of his Uncle. 

Lan Sizhui had thought it was because his father and uncle had grown so much closer over the years that they sought each other for comfort. They both looked terrible; under eyes dark, worry ever-present on their faces and an almost frantic and desperate air around them both. But, their presence also seemed to calm each other down.

Groups had been sent and the cultivation world had been informed of Hanguang-Jun’s mysterious circumstances when, finally, during a patrol around the borders of GusuLan, Lan Sizhui, Lan Jingyi and three other disciples heard rumours that Lan Wangji had defeated a Hydra that had been terrorizing a town three days towards the ocean. The party immediately set out for Cloud Recesses, cutting their trip short. 

The entire group was buzzing with excitement knowing that their Hanguang-Jun was safe. Of course, he was. What could happen to the strongest cultivator they knew?

The others decide to rouse Lan Qiren and the Elders with their news, leaving Sizhui to tell Wei Wuxian and Lan Xichen.

Looking back, Lan Sizhui should’ve seen it coming.

Should’ve been able to sense the oddness of his Father’s behaviour from their last meeting.

He should’ve known his Father wouldn’t leave on a night hunt without informing anyone.

_Should’ve known._

**Should’ve known.**

_**Should’ve known.** _

Sizhui remembers making his way to the Hanshi after he saw that the Jingshi was dark and empty. He remembers the muffled sounds and utterances of familiar names in tones that were inappropriate. He remembers dread setting in his stomach and a voice telling him to run, run, run far, far, far away.

He hadn’t.

He had pushed the door to the Hanshi open. Or had he wrenched it aside? He couldn’t remember.

What met him would haunt Sizhui forever. People he had assumed to be family, his _other Father_ and _Uncle_ were locked lewdly, calling out to each other desperately.

There had been the sound of a sword being drawn, faint recallings of angry words and the vague realization that a crowd had gathered when a terrifying thought planted itself firmly in Sizhui’s head, clear as crystal and loud as a gong.

_**Lan Xichen had visited Wei Wuxian in the Jingshi… Had they?....In Father’s room?** _

Sizhui’s stomach churned and head spun. He felt nauseous and held back the urge to vomit. He ran off to the Jingshi, leaving behind a thundering Lan Qiren and glaring juniors.

Lan Sizhui doesn’t remember how much time had passed when the juniors and Wei Wuxian had found him but when the group had arrived at the Jingshi, the walls had been stripped bare, every strip of cloth had been set ablaze with a talisman and dividers were in the process of being flung out of the wide-open doors.

Jingyi had immediately asked the other disciples to bring in cleaning supplies along with purification supplies and salt.

Wei Wuxian’s cries of “Sizhui, listen to me ok? I can explain, just listen. A-yuan, I really can explain!” went ignored and a barrier had been erected to keep him and his pleas out. Sizhui recognised the blabbering words for what it was, useless chatter that served as a distraction while Wei Wuxian scrambled for any thread that would serve as an argument to get him out of a sticky situation.

Well, Sizhui wasn’t going to fall for that. He was no longer the Wen Yuan Wei Wuxian had saved. He hadn’t been for a long time. He was Hanguang-Jun’s child, Lan Sizhui. He was the Wen Yuan Lan Wangji had saved and raised.

All he could remember was the last time he saw his Father.

_The way he had called out, “Sizhui” for what was possibly the last time_  
_The small but beautiful smile that had been graced his way_  
_The head pats_  
_The soft, “good night… my son”_

Was this how heartbreak felt? Was this how Father had felt when he found out about his brother and husband? How had he managed to leave silently when his entire being had probably cried and yelled and raged?

But of course Lan Wangji had been graceful and considerate even in heartbreak.

The disciples spent days cleaning and re-furnishing the Jingshi. Deconstruction was considered but they didn’t have the time. Then spent another day to lock and preserve its clean state for when their Second Young Master returned before requesting a formal meeting with Lan Qiren. 

They had all gone with heads bowed and hands folded, pleading to be excused from Cloud Recesses indefinitely to search for their Second Young Master. They had expected Lan Qiren to fight them. He did not. He gave a weary sigh and shook his head.

“Look at what has become of GusuLan. I never should’ve allowed Wei Wuxian into our home in his first life. I no longer have the resolve to oversee GusuLan. You have my permission to look for Wangji. I will be entering seclusion. I will only leave when Wangji appears before my eyes.”

The five bowed and saw their Elder into the seclusion caves. Come nightfall, they would be off to follow their Hanguang-Jun’s trail. 

News of GusuLan sometimes reached them.

They said that Hanguang-Jun had finally broken free of the Yiling’s Patriarch curse and had escaped at the first chance he could.

They said that Lan Xichen was now trapped and the Lans could do nothing as Wei Wuxian had married into the clan but was now left with no spouse.

They said that it was Lan Xichen who had been married to Wei Wuxian all along and Lan Wangji could no longer see his brother associate with evil so he left.

They said a lot of things but none of them was the truth. Lan Sizhui knew the Elders had probably let the people make their theories. That way, the entire Sect would be spared from the gossip and defamation the truth of two immoral individuals would bring.

And the further they went, the less they heard of the cultivation world’s central sects. They heard of monsters near the sea that were so terrifying that they doubted the credibility of the civilians' stories. They heard of a new sect by the sea that defeated these supposed monsters and of its young and steadfast leader, Wang Ju-Long, who was slowly gliding his way up to the top. They also heard of a man of exquisite beauty and strong character. This is the news that they followed desperately.

Sometimes they were right behind their Hanguang-Jun and sometimes they’d miss out by weeks. It was a game of chase that lasted for six months.

Now they finally stood in front of their Hanguang-Jun’s cottage and Sizhui allowed the sound of his Father’s song wash over him. The villagers had gladly pointed out the way and had shoved groceries and treats to give to the ‘fairy man in the fairy cottage’ as a little girl had eloquently put it.

Jingyi nudged Sizhui forward and he gave three strong knocks before standing back. 

The notes stopped and the door opened slowly a moment later. It was only halfway open when Sizhui flung himself at his father with a cry. 

Even if you asked him years later, Lan Sizhui would struggle to find the words to describe the warmth he felt in his soul when his father hugged him tightly with a whisper of, “A-Yuan” uttered in disbelief.

The other disciples flinging themselves at their Hanguang-Jun seconds after was, however, a whole other emotion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There.... There may be hints about the future in the chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you liked it! I understand this might not be for everyone since we all see Wangxian and true love as being synonymous but please keep in mind that this is an AU and I wanted to explore a dynamic where instead of forgiving a cheating WWX, LWJ finds his own happiness.


End file.
